Modern communication systems have a large number of capabilities including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information of subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features.
Subscribers of enhanced communication systems with above described capabilities may employ multiple client devices and/or applications to facilitate their communications. For example, a subscriber may use a handheld device for text messaging, a desktop computer for audio and video communications, as well as application sharing. Some or all of these devices/applications may be active at the same time or at different times.
When a communication request is received at an enhanced communication system, the request may be routed multiple times until arriving at a suitable recipient who can answer the request. The requesting party may not know how the notification was routed, what the routing process utilized to reach a recipient, and which decision processes were involved in reaching the appropriate recipient. As a result the requesting party may be unaware of available resources and possible options in reaching desired solution therefore diminishing resolution satisfaction.